Az első igazi karácsonyunk
by anagrama2
Summary: Készült: A Varázsskatulya karácsonyi kihívására, slash témában. Harry Potter, valamikor, Voldemort legyőzése után.


Írta: Itsuko

Cím: **Az első igazi karácsonyunk**

Műfaj: slash, HP/PP

Készült: A Varázsskatulya karácsonyi kihívására, slash témában.

Téma: 1. Karácsony, az első saját otthonban

Kötelezően szerepeltetett mondat:- Ég a karácsonyfa!, - Szökik a télapó?

3 kulcsszó:- kigyullad, - műhó, - jégvirág

Fandom: Harry Potter, valamikor, Voldemort legyőzése után.

Korhatár: NC-17

Jogok: Minden jog J. fenntartva, az általa kitalált szereplők, helyszínek, miegymás kölcsönvételéből semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik. Minden jog az írónőt, JKR-t illeti, én csak kölcsönvettem a szereplőket.

Köszönet: Herikának hálásan köszönöm a munkáját.

~O~

Búcsúzni jöttem.

Még egyszer utoljára látni azt a helyet, ahol hét teljes évet töltöttem el és egykor az igazi otthonomnak tekintettem. Szemeim elé tárult a Tiltott Rengeteg, a nagy Fekete tó, amelynek mélyén az óriáspolip éldegélt, az a fa, amelyik alatt oly sokat üldögéltem, törzsének döntve a hátamat. Pillantásommal szeretve simogattam az ősi roxforti kastélyt, valamennyi tornyát és szegletét. Végigsétáltam minden folyosóján, minden lépcsőjén.

Ismét a Griffendél torony ablakában ültem a régi, megszokott helyemen. Néztem a csendes hóesést és emlékeztem …

A nagy háború utolsó napjait éltük. Mindannyian rettenetes feszültségben, izgatott remegésben próbáltuk elterelni nyugtalan gondolatainkat. Ki így, ki úgy próbált felkészülni a végső harcra. Én továbbra is fáradhatatlanul gyakoroltam az okklumenciát, Perselus Pitonnal. Valami megváltozott közöttünk. Nem tudom megmondani, hogy mi, de éreztem, ahogy a mágiánk rezgései már nem taszítják egymást úgy, mint a mágnes ellentétes pólusai. Talán az okklumencában való egyre magasabb jártasságom, talán a hosszú összezártság, ami hatással volt ránk, de a kapcsolatunk egyre megértőbbé, egyre bensőségesebbé vált. Már nem lobbantak fel közöttünk az ellenségesség szikrái. Az összezártság, az egymásrautaltság megváltoztatott bennem egy fontos és egyben alapvető érzést. Más szemmel tekintettem már Perselus Pitonra. Megláttam az erős páncél alatt a sebezhető embert. Lépésről-lépésre, megismertem a történetét, bepillantást nyerhettem a múltjába, az életébe, mindennapjaiba. Felfedeztem benne a jót, a szerethető, tisztelhető tulajdonságait. Egyfajta hasonlóságot fedeztem fel kettőnk sorsában. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő is hasonlóképp gondolta.

Bekövetkezett a vég, eljött az idő arra a végső összecsapásra, amelyet már mindannyian vártunk. A hosszú, feszültséggel teli várakozás, szinte teljesen felőrölte néhány társam idegeit. Aztán _mégis_ ők voltak a legbátrabbak, legvakmerőbbek az összecsapás során.

Voldemortot elérte végzete, a varázsvilág fellélegzett. Megkezdődött szétrombolt világunk újjáépítése.

Az én világom is ekkor torpant meg egy fájdalmas pillanatra. Hirtelen nem is tudtam, hogy ki vagyok, miért vagyok és ami a legfontosabb, hová, kihez tartozom?! Amióta, csak az eszemet tudtam, mindig is egy igazi családra vágytam. Elhatározás született a szívemben. Szembenéztem önmagammal és elhatároztam, hogy a kezembe veszem az irányítást, a saját sorsom felett. Az álmaimat valóra fogom váltani. Elérkezett az idő, hogy terveimet tettekre váltsam. Az utam először a Gringottsba vezetett. Ott rendelkeztem épp elég nagy vagyonnal ahhoz, hogy megvásárolhassam _**életem első saját otthonát**_**. **

Egyik magányos sétám alkalmával láttam meg álmaim házát. Eléggé távol a falutól, egy csendes kis mellékutcában, szép nagy kerttel, a fák csendes ölelésében megbúvó kedves, kétszintes épületet. Nyomban intézkedtem, hogy az enyém lehessen. Nevem most is sikerre vitte vállalkozásom.

A kert kialakításában Neville volt segítségemre, rengeteg nagyszerű ötleteivel. A régi csendes, félénk, visszahúzódó Neville, már a múlté volt. A harcra való felkészülésünk során bontakozott ki a tehetsége és talált magára. Ekkor erősödött meg barátságunk. Hős oroszlánként harcolt. A háború után is segített nekem, mindenben mellettem állt akkor is, amikor bizonytalan voltam. Emellett botanikai ismeretei is kimagaslóak voltak. Amikor megmutattam neki a házam, azonnal felajánlotta, hogy megtervezi és meg is építi nekem a kertet.

Csodás és egyszerűen különleges lett az a kis kert. Épp bájitalfőzéshez nélkülözhetetlen, ritka növényekkel teli. Az volt a tervem, hogy most végre igazán nekiláthatok valami újat, valami önállót tenni. Mindig is zavart silány bájitaltan tudásom. Mivel állandóan a harcra készültem, így a többi tantárgyban való jártasságom elmaradt a várttól. Pontosabban, amilyen szintet én vártam el magamtól. Nekiláttam hát pótolni lemaradásom. A Grimmauld téri házból, amit Siriustól örököltem, elhoztam könyvtárának valamennyi könyvét a kis házamba. Belevetettem magam a munkába.

A régi, életben maradt barátaimmal és ismerőseimmel, csak levélben tartottam a kapcsolatot. Ők úgy tudták, hogy a nagyvilágban utazgatok erre-arra. Mindannyian megtalálták a párjukat és élték az életüket csendesen. Egyedül Neville tudta, hogy pontosan hol is élek. A felhasznált, általam kifejlesztett védő- és rejtőző varázslatok egyedül őt engedték be, de ő is esküt tett nekem, hogy nem árulja el senkinek a hollétemet. Egyedül akartam boldogulni, bizonyítani önmagam előtt is, hogy képes vagyok irányítás és segítség nélkül is eljutni tervezett célomhoz. Na, ekkor ért el a végzetem!

Épp, egy eléggé veszélyes, nagy odafigyelést és pontosságot igénylő bájitalon dolgoztam, amikor beütött a katasztrófa. Nem értettem a dolgot, hiszen mindent a leírásnak megfelelően csináltam. A bájitalom váratlanul szikrázni kezdett és erősen fojtogató füstöt árasztott magából. Már-már az ájulás kerülgetett, de még sikerült Neville-hez küldenem segélykérő patrónusomat. Azután elsötétült előttem a világ….

~O~

A Szent Mungóban tértem magamhoz.

Először halk, suttogó hangokat hallottam. Megpróbáltam felismerni, hogy kik azok, akik csendesen beszélgetnek egymással. Amikor felismertem a suttogva beszélgetők hangját, hirtelen nyílt ki a szemem a meglepetéstől. Neville hangja mellett felismertem még egy, régről ismerős hangot. Mély, borzongató, halk és érzéki volt.

Perselus Piton hangját véltem felismerni. Ijedten kimeredt pillantásom igazolta, az első feltevésemet.

_Ő miért van itt?_

_Ki hívta?_

_Miért?_

Ezek voltak az első, kábaságból ébredő gondolataim.

- Szia - szólt Neville. - Látom, felébredtél Harry. Amikor elért a patrónusod, a házadhoz hoppanáltam és, amikor láttam, hogy mekkora nagy a baj; mivel nem ismertem fel a bájital hozzávalókból, hogy mit készítettél, azonnal Piton professzorért üzentem. Ő pár perccel később megérkezett és azonnal kimenekített téged. Én csak kismértékben voltam képes visszatartani az egyre jobban elharapódzó lángokat.

Kíváncsian pillantottam Perselusra. Az ő arcán erősen visszafojtott dühöt fedeztem fel. Nem igazán tudtam mire vélni ezt. Majd egyszer csak robbant a bomba!

- Óh, te elvetemült, felelőtlen, önfejű kölyök! - üvöltött rám feldúlva. - Neville-nek köszönheted, hogy életben maradtál! - mérgelődött tovább. - Ha ő nem értesít, hogy téged bájitalbaleset ért, már nem lennél az élők sorában! Így is nagy veszélyben vagy még! Mit tettél? Mire tanítottalak hét évig? Semmit sem tudtál megjegyezni belőle?

Még folytatta volna tovább, de felemeltem a kezem és ezzel félbeszakítottam a szidalmakat.

- Kérlek, mondjátok el, hogy mi történt velem? - kérdeztem elhalóan halk hangon.

- Hogy mi történt? Felelőtlenségedben majdnem megölted magad! - kiabált rám Perselus. - Egy hanyagul feljegyzett recept alapján elkészített bájital okozta a veszted és a házadét is – mondta. - A házad _**kigyullad**_t és porrá égett. A védővarázslatok a semmivé lettek. Milyen eszement ötlettől vezérelve csináltad ezt? Miért nem kértél segítséget? Egyáltalán hogyan jutott eszedbe, fekete mágiás könyvekből kísérletezgetni?

Ekkor Neville szólt közbe, hogy Perselust lecsendesítse.

- Professzor kérem! - szólt halkan Neville. - Nyugalomra van szüksége. Kérem, most ne bántsa.

- Még, hogy én ne bántsam? Hiszen éppen Te hívtál, hogy segítsek! - morgolódott tovább Perselus.

Kábaságom miatt lassan értettem meg, hogy amikor a segélykérő patrónusom elérte Neville-t, ő odahoppanált a házamba és segítségül hívta Perselus Piton professzort. De nem is tudom elképzelni, hogy miért pont őt, hiszen világéletében rettegett tőle. De az én megmentésemért még ezt is megtette. Nagyon hálás vagyok ezért neki.

Ekkor bejött egy gyógyító és elmagyarázta nekem, hogy egy nagyon veszélyes bájitalbaleset áldozata vagyok, és még nem tudták megfejteni, hogy mi lehet az ellenszer, mivel valamiféle feketemágiás bájitalra gyanakodnak. Bizony, ekkor jutott eszembe, hogy épp Sirius Black szülei házából elhozott könyvekből gyakoroltam és azok kétségtelenül nagyon sok sötét varázslatot tartalmazhatnak. Perselus Pitonnak megint igaza volt. Felelőtlen voltam.

Piton elégedett, gúnyos mosollyal nyugtázta a hallottakat.

- Tehát Potter! Akkor én most magammal viszlek és majd a saját kúriámban foglak személyesen kigyógyítani ebből a veszedelmes bájitalbalesetből - suttogta vészjóslóan.

Neville, csak nagy szemeket meresztve bólogatott.

- Igen Harry – szólt. - Ebben csak Piton professzor tud segíteni rajtad. A Black família átkait és sötét varázslatait, csak a professzor ismeri, és csak ő tudja legyőzni azokat.

Perselus Piton önelégülten elmosolyodott, kényelmesen elővette pálcáját és körbeintett vele a szobában. Ekkor egy pillanat alatt minden összerendeződött, és csak azt éreztem, hogy felöltözve fekszem az ágyamon, kevéske holmim pedig összezsugorítva pihen a professzor tenyerén.

- Gyerünk Potter. Indulunk. Keljen fel és jöjjön ide mellém - szólította fel a cselekvésre Harryt.

- Mire ez a nagy sietség? _**Ég a karácsonyfa!? Vagy szökik a télapó? **_- kérdezte gúnyolódva Harry.

Piton nem szólt semmit, csak a méregtől bosszúsan, szikrázó szemekkel nézett rám.

Melléléptem és miközben megszédülve dülöngéltem, ő határozottam átölelt és hoppanáltunk.

~O~

Amikor megérkeztünk a Piton kúria előcsarnokába, már nagyon gyengének éreztem magam és a hányinger kerülgetett.

Perselus észrevette ezt, határozottan a karjaiba emelt, majd elindult velem felfelé a lépcsőn.

- A szobájába viszem, ne aggódjon, mindjárt kellemesebb körülmények között pihenhet - szólt halkan. –

A történtek engem teljesen megdöbbentettek. Főleg, hogy csak akkor szokott magázni, amikor nagyon mérges volt rám és még a diákja voltam. Hangjából kiéreztem a komoly aggódást. Ez a sok törődés és segítőkészség. Nem értettem, hogy miért is történik velem mindez. Ám a rosszullét újra erőt vett rajtam és úgy vélem, hogy elájultam Perselus karjaiban.

Legközelebb, amikor magamhoz tértem, már bizony ragyogó napsütés fogadott. Az ablakon _**jégvirágok**_ csillogtak. Lassan itt a karácsony, jutott eszembe. Hirtelen ültem fel az ágyban, hogy gyorsan felkeljek, de megszédülve, nagy robajjal kiestem belőle. Az ágy mellett, a földön kötöttem ki.

Perselus azonnal berontott a szobába.

- Mit csinálsz te szerencsétlen? Nem tudsz nyugton maradni? - kiabált rám.

- Nem. Nincs semmi bajom. Már jól vagyok, és haza akarok menni - mondtam.

- Hová? Te bolond! Hát nem értetted meg azt, amit tegnap mondtam? Porig égett a házad! - kiáltott rám.

A szívem ezeket hallva, azonnal hatalmasat dobbant. Hirtelen tört rám a felismerés, hogy ismét hontalan lettem. Merlinre! Megint elölről kell kezdenem mindent. Hát nem volt elég az a sok szenvedés, amin már eddig is keresztülmentem?

Fájdalommal teli tekintettel néztem Perselus szemébe. De ott nem láttam sem kirekesztettséget, sem kitaszítottságot. Valami meleg, aggódó, törődő simogatás tükröződött bennük. Annyira jólesett elveszni ebben a hívogató, csodás, bársonyos sötét ölelésben. Biztonság. Ez jutott eszembe.

- Épp a bájitalodon dolgoztam, amikor megzavartál - szólt. - Még pár perc és készen lesz. Azzal semlegesíteni tudom a károkat, amiket okoztál magadnak. Kérlek pihenj le és várd meg, hogy elkészüljek. Azután mindent elmagyarázok neked.

~O~

Perselus bájitala valóban segített rajtam. Amint megittam, ismét jótékony, gyógyító álomba merültem. Álmomban azt éreztem, hogy egy erős kar védelmező ölelésben tart. Boldogan bújtam közelebb, hogy még jobban érezhessem annak a testnek az ölelését. Az az illat, amit éreztem, valahonnan nagyon ismerős volt.

Az a finom édes, fűszeres illat, a szilva, a vanília és fahéj egyvelegére emlékeztetett. A gyengéd simító érintés a hátamon annyira jólesett. Aztán egy száj indult felfedezőútra az arcomon, a szájam felé, ahol egyesültek egy ragyogó csókban. Ekkor szikrák táncoltak lehunyt szemhéjam alatt.

Kinyitottam a szemem és hirtelen egy nagyon mély, tüzes fekete szempár tartotta fogva tekintetem. Jó volt elmerülni abban a csodás sötétségben. Vonzott magához, mint a fény az éjjeli lepkéket. Jó volt elveszni bennük. Ekkor ért a felismerés, hogy Perselus száját csókolom. De nem ijedtem meg, hiszen ez csak egy furcsa, bizsergető álom. Biztosan az a bájital okozza, amit az imént ittam.

Nem is törődtem tovább a zavaró gondolatokkal. Inkább foglalkoztam azzal az édes, csókolni való szájjal, ami örvénylő, szédítő érzéseket keltett bennem. A kezem magától indult meg a testén. Már én is kényeztető simogatásokkal becézgettem őt minden elérhető bőrfelületen. Egyre forróbb lett közöttünk a levegő. Egyre többet és többet akartam belőle. Érezte, vagy talán olvasta az elmémben? De mindent megtett nekem, ami csak az eszembe jutott. Minden vágyamat abban a pillanatban teljesítette, amikor az a fejemben megszületett. Megpróbáltam én is viszonozni neki azokat az érzéseket, amiket ő keltett bennem. A forró, heves vágy, egyre csak hajszolt, hajszolt bennünket tovább.

Még! Még!

S nem sokkal később, elért minket a beteljesülés!

Reggel, kipihenten ugyan, de mégis valami furcsa érzéssel ébredtem a lelkemben és a testemben. Visszagondolva furcsa éjszakai álmomra, éreztem, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendben velem.

_Miért álmodom én ilyesmit?_

_Miért pont Perselusszal?_

_Soha nem gondoltam ilyesmire!_

_Mi történt velem?_

Ezek a nyugtalanító kérdések kergették egymást a fejemben. Amint egyre többet gondolkodtam ezeken a dolgokon, úgy ért a felismerés és a pánik, úgy éreztem, mint akit hirtelen nyakon öntöttek egy nagy vödör hideg vízzel.

Sem otthonom, sem családom, sem társam, sem örömöm, sem életem nem lehet már nekem soha. Átkozott vagyok. Minden tönkremegy körülöttem. Talán nem is kellett volna életben maradnom. Most, hogy Perselus meggyógyított, mit fogok tenni? Mi lesz velem?

Az ilyen és ehhez hasonló sötét gondolatok közepette lépett a szobába, Perselus.

- Jó reggelt. Hogy érzed magad? Kellemes éjszakád volt? - kérdezte, miközben vidám szikrák táncoltak a szemében.

Nem tudtam mire vélni az örömét.

- Jó reggelt. Köszönöm kérdésed, de eléggé felkavaró és furcsa álmom volt az éjjel. Biztosan a bájitalod okozhatta - mondtam.

- Úgy véled? - szólt enyhe mosollyal a szája szegletében.

- Igen.

- Megengeded, hogy megvizsgáljalak? - kérdezte, és már húzta is elő a varázspálcáját.

Hosszan munkálkodott felettem és közben érthetetlen latin szavakat mormogott. Amikor végzett, felegyenesedett és rám mosolygott.

- Rendben vagy. Mit tervezel tenni a jövőddel kapcsolatban? - kérdezte, majd hozzátette. - De mielőtt válaszolnál, reggelizzünk meg!

Később, a reggeliző asztalnál ismét feltette nekem a kérdést. De én nem válaszoltam, csak szomorú szemekkel néztem rá. A borús gondolatok még mindig nem távoztak a fejemből. Talán megérezhette, mert a karomat megragadva, a kanapéhoz vezetett és szorosan mellém ült. Átkarolta a vállam és azt mondta:

- Ne aggódj Harry! Minden a legnagyobb rendben lesz. Közeledik a karácsony és olyankor mindig történnek csodák. Melletted vannak a barátaid, Neville és én is. Mi mindannyian segítünk neked.

Én csak szomorkásan bólogattam és közelebb dőltem az ölelésbe. De közben a testem azonnal felismerte azt az érzést, amit a másik teste keltett benne. Az előző éjszaka emléke ismét felizzott bennem. Mágiánk ismét összefonódott és elindított bennünk valami érdekes és jóleső érzést, valami éteri dallamot hallottam, valami édes illat terjedt szét körülöttünk. Riadtan pillantottam Perselusra.

- Mi történik? Mi ez? - kérdeztem.

- Ez az adventi csoda Harry. Tegnap éjjel is pont ugyanez történt, csak te akkor még csukott szemmel félig ébren, félig pedig még az álom hálójában élted meg ezt. A tegnapi álmod nem álom volt csupán. Az valóság volt Harry. A mágiánk döntött helyettünk. Mi egyek vagyunk, összetartozunk. De az is lehet, hogy tett valamit az az ismeretlen bájital és varázslat, amit a Black família könyvéből olvastál és próbáltál ki. De az már a tűz martalékává vált, így soha nem tudjuk meg, hogy mi is történt valójában. Remélem, nem bánod.

- Még nem tudom biztosan. Át kell gondolnom a történteket - válaszoltam.

- Lenne egy ajánlatom a számodra. Meghallgatod?

- Igen.

- Rendben. Tehát, mivel teljesen leégett a házad, odaveszett mindened, úgy gondoltam, hogy felajánlom neked, hogy élj itt velem, a Piton kúriában. Nem maradhatsz egyedül a történtek után. Segítek neked a tudásod gyarapításában, továbbá mindenben, amire csak szükséged lehet. Gondold át alaposan az ajánlatom és dönts okosan.

Én bólintottam és felmentem a szobámba.

Sokat gondolkodtam Perselus ajánlatán és nem találtam benne semmi kivetnivalót.

Mikor Harry elhagyta a szobát, Perselus is a gondolataiba merült. Először még magán is csodálkozott, hogy ilyen ajánlatot tett Harrynek.

Visszaemlékezett arra az időre, amikor Harry még tizenegy évesen először lépte át a Roxfort küszöbét, hogy ő milyen gondolatokkal várta a „Kis túlélőt". Mivel nem tudott róla semmit, magában alakított ki róla ítéletet. Egy elkényeztetett kis arrogáns kölyöknek gondolta, mivel feltűnően hasonlított James Potterre, ami előhozta a lelkében mélyre temetett keserű fájdalmat és a tehetetlen gyűlöletet. De nagyon sok homok pergett le azóta a homokórán. Annyi minden történt velük, hogy Perselus véleménye azóta gyökeresen megváltozott. Már nem a feltételezéseire alapozta a véleményét, hanem a tapasztalat erősítette meg benne a tudatot, hogy nagy hibát követett el akkor.

Harry Potter egy nagyon is szeretetre méltó, okos, állhatatos és önfeláldozó mágus. Van mit tisztelni benne. Szinte észre sem vette, hogy mikor ette bele magát Harry lénye az ő lelkébe. Azt sem vette észre, hogy mikor szeretett belé. Csak akkor tudatosult benne a jeges rémület, ami fagyos ujjaival simított végig a gerincén, amikor a háború végeztével elvesztette őt szem elől. Akkor érezte csak igazán, Harry fájdalmasan gyötrő hiányát. Mintha Voldemort halálával együtt, az ő lelkét is kettészakították volna. Nem találta a helyét. Keresni kezdte elvesztett lelkének másik felét.

Utólag nagy szerencse érte, hogy Neville sűrűn visszajárt Bimba professzorhoz a Roxfortba, tanácsot kérni és megosztani a felfedezéseit a tanárral. Egyik este, a roxforti vacsoraasztalnál meghallotta, hogy Neville arról mesél a professzorának, hogy az egyik barátja új házat vett és ő elvállalta a kert tervezését és annak megépítését. Sok-sok különleges csemetét, növényeket és bájital hozzávalókat kért Bimba professzortól, hogy annak megfelelően alakíthassa ki a kertet, ahogyan azt megálmodta. Perselus azonnal kitalálta, hogy csakis Harry házáról lehet szó. Nyomban felajánlotta a gyanútlan fiatalembernek a segítségét. S Merlinnek hála, nem sokkal később, Neville patrónusa hívta őt.

Már késő este volt, amikor döntésre jutottam. Felkerestem Perselust. A könyvtárában találtam rá.

Olvasott.

Feszülten várakozó pillantással nézett engem. Nem szólt egy szót sem. Csak a nyugtalanság érződött a levegőben.

Várt.

Vettem egy mély lélegzetet és belekezdtem:

- Perselus. Nagyon köszönöm a megtisztelő ajánlatodat, de azt hiszem, nem fogadhatom el. Nekem egyedül kell boldogulnom, egyedül kell végrehajtanom azt, amit elterveztem.

Perselus dühösen villámló tekintettel dobta a kezében tartott könyvet az asztalra. Úgy hangzott, mintha egy bomba robbant volna. Láttam, hogy minden erejével azon volt, hogy visszatartsa kitörni készülő dühét. Lassan felállt és felém sétált. Kívülről teljesen nyugodtnak látszott, de én éreztem, ahogy forrongó mágiája kavarog körülötte. Tudtam, hogy nem ezt a választ várta, de nem tehettem mást.

Amint a közelembe ért, ismét éreztem, hogy kettőnk mágiája örömmel üdvözölve egymást összefonódik és körülölel bennünket. Perselus is átölelt karjaival és így szólt:

- Harry. Mondtam, hogy mindenben segítek neked, amiben csak kell. Mondd el, mit szeretnél és megkeressük a számodra legmegfelelőbb megoldást.

- Rendben. Saját otthont akarok teremteni, nem mások nyakán élősködni. Saját életet és sorsot akarok, amiben nem irányít engem többé senki sem. Tanulni akarok a hibáimból, még akkor is, ha ez néha fájdalmas lesz. De azok a saját hibáim lesznek és akarom őket.

Perselus, csak ölelt és gyengéden simította végig az arcomat. Majd egy lágy csókot lehet az ajkaimra.

- Úgy lesz Harry.

~O~

Még azon az estén elhoppanáltam a Roxfortba, hogy még egyszer utoljára lássam azt a helyet, amit egykor az otthonomnak éreztem.

***

_Egy évvel később._

- Perselus! Gyere, segíts nekem a fenyődíszítésben! _**Műhavat**_ is akarok!

Perselus morogva bár, de teljesítette a kérésem és kifelé tartott a konyhából -ahol épp az ünnepi vacsoránkat készítette-, miközben a nappaliban felállított fenyő felé lendítette pálcáját. Nyomban megindult a hóesés, de amint az ágakat megfelelő mennyiségű hó díszítette, az elállt.

Csodaszép kis fenyőt választottunk közösen a közeli erdőből. Az új, saját otthonunk, Anglia északi részének legtávolabbi sarkában, a hegyek által körülölelt kis faluban bújt meg, egy a flórában és faunában gazdag erdő takarásában.

Boldog egyetértésben készülődtünk az első igazi karácsonyunk ünneplésére, az első saját otthonunkban.

**Vége**


End file.
